Ameilia Booth
by Isabella Who
Summary: I'm not telling you anything! R


**AN: Hey, I know I should be working on my other story but this idea wouldn't leave me alone! R&R, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Doctor Who, sadly ( I have so many good ideas) *sniffle***

Ameilia would never regret the day she decided to run away, because the very same day she met the Doctor. She could remember things perfectly, how she caught the subway, how the Sebruhi thingy went after the Doctor and she had saved him. And most importantly how she decided that she wanted everyday to be like that, and the Doctor giving in and letting her come travel with him in the TARDIS.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the last stop, and Ameilia got out, she was the last passenger on the subway. She watched the subway make its way back. She sat down trying to figure out what to do next. She couldn't go back home, that's what she was running from, well mostly she was running from memories, and pain._

_She had to find a place to hide, she was sixteen, under-aged, someone would notice her and then file a report and she couldn't have that. She heard a faint noise, and listened closely, footsteps. Formal footsteps, a guard, perfect she thought. A guard meant weapons, and she needed a weapon, a gun hopefully. Ameilia wasn't stupid, she knew that being a under-aged teen in the adult world was dangerous, so if she could get a hold of a gun, things would be a lot simpler._

_She was a better shooter than anyone she knew, except her dad of course, he's the one that had taught her. Of course her mother didn't approve of teaching a 13 year old how to shoot. Eventually they got over it and even laughed about it, that was the beauty of her family, or had been the beauty. Now everything was a mess that's why she ran away, hoping to forget, the good and the bad. Ameilia wanted a new life, and she was going to get, no matter what._

_The footsteps drew closer and she could tell that it was a man, middle-aged, she position herself so he wouldn't see his attacker. She would be gone before he would wake up._

_Things went as planed, he past right by her and she stuck him at the bass of the neck, he fell to the floor. She checked for pulse, making sure that he was still alive before taking the gun, the bulletproof vest and fussed over the taser, she decided against it, she had to leave him with some kind of defence if the guy got into trouble._

_She took off her leather jacket, a gift from her father for her sixteenth birthday (he had seamed sad to give it to her, like he knew something awful was going to happen, things had been like that since she turned sixteen, and even before then, everyone had started to treat her differently, it's not like she had changed significantly, right? So she shrugged if off, even if her gut feeling told her differently.) and put on the bulletproof jacket and put the leather one on top, it was a bit warm underneath all the layers but it was better being uncomfortable than dead she thought. She shoved her hands in the pockets along with the gun._

_She looked in the glass, no one would guess if I stayed hunched over a little. She hunched over, even if she knew that hunching would damage her bone structure. She sighed, she was going to pay for this when she got older,_ if you get older_, the voice in the back of her head told her._ Shut up!_ She told it._

I should get out of here before the guard wakes up_, she thought, and so she left._

_Ameilia was walking down a dark alley when she heard a screeching sound, it sounded kind of like a giant pig. Wait... a pig? Why on earth would a pig be strolling along in a city? She also heard footsteps, someone was running from the thing, like they were in danger. Ameilia couldn't let this go, it was a mystery and she was going to figure it out. Curiosity, that she inherited from both her parents._

_They were coming towards her, fast, she didn't have time to hide. What she saw was the strangest thing she'd come upon in her very short life. A man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties, or late-twenties in a long brown coat with brown hair was the one running from...from that thing. It had the average height of a very short man, or a tall child, but that was all for the human part of the equation, it had the face of a pig, that why it made that sound, she thought._

_The pig thing took out some sort of device, it didn't look like a gun, but the way the thing held it, she knew it was some sort of weapon. Ameilia didn't think, she simply took out her gun, aimed and shot. She had to protect the unarmed human guy, and so she killed it, it was the first time she killed something, and she knew now why her mother first disproved of her learning how to shoot. It was the single most terrible thing she had ever done. Even if it wasn't human, it still had a life, feelings. But she saved the human guy, that's what matters now, she told herself. And she wouldn't kill again. ever she promised herself. This how dad must feel, she thought dully, when he's forced to shoot someone during a case._

_"Why do you do that?" the man yelled at her. And he had every right to be mad, she killed something. But she pulled herself together, for show._

_"It was going to kill you! So don't take down on me like that! I saved your life!"_

_He was momentarily stunned, and then started babbling a bit._

_"Yeah... Well, I suppose, but that doesn't matter! You killed it!" he was about to say something else, but she cut him off._

_"I know." she bowed shamefully her head._

_"You..." he started, but didn't finish, silence for a minute and said "Oh."_

_They sat there in the alley, back against the wall, for a couple of minutes in silence._

_"How old are you?" he was the first to speak._

_"16." no point in lying, she thought, he already knows, your deepest secret. He was going to turn me in, she thought dully, I'm going to jail. What would dad have thought if he saw her now?_

_"16?!" he sounded angry._

_"Yup."_

_"Wow. That must be tough, killer at sixteen." she flinch at that word, I didn't want to be a killer, she thought hopelessly._

_"Wait a minute, your sixteen! How the hell did you get a gun? And shouldn't you be at home at this time of night?" she decided to answer truthfully._

_"Ran away, knocked out a guard at the subway and stole his gun."_

_He laughed at that._

_"Why are you laughing? This is not funny! I killed something!"_

_He stopped laughing and sobered up._

_"Your right, this really isn't funny. Don't worry I'm not going to turn you in. But I have to ask, why did you run away?"_

_This was a question that she didn't want to answer, so she didn't._

_"I'm not not going to tell you that."_

_"Um... okay."_

_They sat in silence again._

_"That thing, that I... killed, it wasn't human." this time it was Ameilia's turn to interrupt the silence._

_"No it wasn't. Why you you say that?" he said a bit hesitantly, she noted._

_"Because something tells me that you know what it was."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes, call it a gut feeling."_

_"Well, you're right, again..."_

_"I'm always right." she cut in._

_"But first, I have to ask you something. Do you believe in aliens?"_

_She nodded, she grew up, with the influence of her uncle Jack, and he was a little paranoid, but that was a part of what made him so lovable. So she did believe in a lot of things, justice was another._

_He nodded to himself, deep in thought. And then finally answered._

_"It was a Sebruhi, from the planet Yandeh. Galaxies away from here."_

_She looked at him strangely for a minute observing him._

_"You're a alien."_

_"Yes."_

_She nodded._

_"Does it bother you?"_

_"No." She finally responded, truthfully._

_"So, if you have no home, and if you just saved my life, then the only respectful thing I can do is to invite you to travel with me. What do you say..."_

_Ameilia was stunned, he was asking her to travel with him? After seeing her killing a living being? He was offering her a new life, exactly what she was looking for. Her answer was obvious._

_"Ameilia, Ameilia Booth. And yes I will travel with you." she put her hand out, and he took it._

_"Doctor." he introduced himself, she frowned, what a strange name, she thought._

_He made a goofy grin and said:_

_"Brilliant! Lets go!"_

_He started off further in the alley._

_"Wait! How are we going to travel?"_

_He paused long enough for her to catch up, which wasn't long, she was the fastest runner in her school._

_"In my ship obviously."_

_"And just where is 'your ship'?"_

_"Right here." He stopped in front of a blue police box._

_"What? It's a bit small, don't you think?" she said as he unlocked the door._

_"Nonsense! See for yourself!" he opened the door for her to see._

_She gasped; it was bigger in the inside!_

_"Wow..." was all she could manage._

_"Wow, it is, so where do you want to go first?"_

_*End of flashback*_

She smiled, that's how it all started, since then she had done so many things, and seen so much more. They visited thousands of planets, so it seamed, saved so many lives and explored the universe, or the Doctor showed it to her. He always seamed to know something about where they were, or what they were fighting.

But even with that, a simple apple pie with a side of ice cream was still the best thing ever.

_*Flashback*_

_"So, what do you want to do now?" the Doctor asked. _

_"Honestly I just want to go to a certain planet called Earth and have some pie."_

_"Pie, it is!" he started up the TARDIS and off they went._

_~~~In the restaurant~~~_

_"So, why do you like pie so much?" he asked her as they ate the pecan pie they ordered._

_"It runs in the family! Every Sunday, dad used to bring us all on a picnic, and he brought pie." she stared off into space remembering all the good times._

_"Well, what about ice cream?"_

_"No, that's just me." they both laughed remembering all the times when she had wined until he bought her some ice cream. When they both sobered up, Ameilia started talking again._

_"But the weird thing is, whenever I wanted it my parents just looked at me like they were about to cry, like they knew something terrible was going to happen..." she fell into a daze, and then shuck it off, " Crazy, right?"_

_"Crazy." he confirmed._

_They left laughing about some encounter the had on the plant Sawv._

_*End of flashback*_

One minute they were both laughing, and then the next the Doctor asked Ameilia a very serious question, one that he had already asked, and she didn't answer. One that she knew was coming eventually.

"Why did you run away?"

She sighed.

"To escaped everything, memories mostly."

"What, was your dad mean to you or..."

"No! Dad, would never hurt me in anyway! It's just, my brother, well my half-brother, Parker died, cancer. After that dad was drunk most of the time, and mom became even more of an workaholic. So, I just sort of blend in the background." It felt good to talk about it she realized.

"I'm sorry." he said honestly.

"I'm fine." she lied.

"I know what will cheer you up!"

"What?"

"Do really have to ask?" he looked disappointed.

She grinned, they were going to explore a new planet.

* * *

Ameilia's POV

"So what do you want to do today?" the Doctor asked me

I put my finger on my lips dramatically, signaling that I was thinking.

"I don't know Doctor, what do you what to do?"

He played along.

"I don't know...."

"Random!" we both said at the the same time, and laughed.

"Random, it is."

So the Doctor, being him went for a very, very bumpy ride. We were both flung against the floor and then rolled over a few times, but that's part of what make traveling with the Doctor so much fun. Eventually we stopped, and glanced towards the door wondering what lied beyond it. That's what we were going to find out.

"Come on! Allons-y!" he said in his typical childish way, as he made his way to the door.

"Right after you!" I said coming after him.

He opened the door to...

An empty hallway.

"I was expecting something more exiting..."

"Hey! There will be something, I can fell it, well smell it. There something here that doesn't belong."

"Alien?"

"Alien. We could spit up... Do you still have your gun?"

"Yup."

"Okay, just don't use it to kill anyone, and yell for me if you find something or someone."

"K. Lets go." We both started our way, when I remembered.

"Oh, Doctor? Where and when are we?"

"Ah... Earth, early twenty-first century I think, can't tell you the exact date for sure!"

"Thanks!"

I went down my end of the hallway, when I came to a small opening, there was nothing... except a big slimy thing feeding off a guy in a uniform, a very formal uniform. It almost looked like a guard, no wait he had a gun, (didn't much use for him now) it was a guard, something else was going on here, other than the big monster thingy. Why did the architecture of this building tell me something, it seamed familiar, like I've been here before...

Monster thingy, right, head in the game Ameilia, head in the game.

I hadn't noticed it finished it's lunch, and was, gulp, still hungry. The skeleton of the man before dropped to the floor. Mr. Slimy came after me, so I ran.

"Doctor! There's a big slimy thing after me!" I hollered out.

"What?!" he yelled back.

"Big, slimy thing! That wants to eat me!" I yelled still yelling

"Coming! Can you give any other description other then slimy?!"

"Um... Green, tentacles and very hungry! It ate another dude, and left nothing but bone! How's that?!"

"Very helpful! It's a Sadrul! It's also very evil! You can shoot at it!"

"Okay! Thank you!"

I took out my gun and started taking random shots, apparently it wasn't affected. The bullets just made it angry. One one its arms, took a shot a made, the thing was like a elastic, I was 20 feet away and it still got me!

I screamed it stung, I check my arm, it was bleeding.

Started running, gun in hand, not looking back, right now all what I really needed was to escape.

Finally I came to a larger opening, more people with guns, I didn't bother to look at their faces. I was to concentrated on getting away from it.

"Shoot at it!" I yelled a them.

Immediately, 10 shooters shot it, it wasn't very happy. As soon as I took cover, or reached them I should say, I turned back and started shooting myself.

I kept a look out for the Doctor because I knew that he would come out the same opening, finally I spotted him. He was coming around the Sadrul at full speed and I yelled:

"Don't shoot him!" before anyone could harm him, he came up to me.

"Hey, how are you doing?"He yelled over the sound of gunshots.

"Not bad you?"

"Not bad at all."

"Big monster, thingy I think we should take care of that."

"Right. Does anyone have any salt? Or a lab full of supplies?"

"Yes! Follow me!" a familiar sounding woman said. The Doctor followed her into the next room, I stayed where I was and kept shooting, it made a sound of protest.

"Doctor!"

"Yes!"

"Hurry up! It doesn't sound happy!"

"I know it doesn't sound happy!"

He was finally done, he came out ran towards it a thew the glass jar fulled with a liquid, the jar brook against the surface of it's skin. Everyone stopped shooting including me, to see what would happen. The liquid in contact with the thing made a hissing sound, and it shrunk. The Sadrul shrunk to the size of a squirrel and stayed that way.

"Does anyone have another jar?" he asked.

"No... Doctor, you're not keeping it as a pet." I wined. He looked hurt.

"Why not?"

"Because it cut me, and I don't like it!" he froze.

"It cut you?"

"Yeah it's nothing." I said showing him my arm, it didn't sting anymore, it was just numb.

"Oh. Do you have any bandages?" he asked the woman.

"Yes. Hey, you! Go get a bandage for her." she told one of the men who helped us. He stayed where he was. She sighed and went to go it herself.

This is when I really looked at them, I gaped I knew them! The Doctor looked at me.

"What?" he mouthed.

"I know them!" I whispered back.

**AN: This story is going to be a oneshot, not very long, sorry! Hope you like it so far!**


End file.
